


Family Life

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_promptfest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Family life suits them well.





	Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for the 2017 SSHG Promptfest on LJ. Many thanks to gaeilgerua for helping me out with this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am not making any money from the posting of this story.

"Severus, don't stop," Hermione whimpered, tangling her hands into Severus's hair. She moaned as he continued to thrust into her. Her lips brushed his collarbone, working their way up his neck teasingly.  
  
Severus found her lips, kissing her fully as he continued to make love to his wife. She met his thrusts with equal passion, their lovemaking hurried. He could feel her body tensing in anticipation of her impending orgasm.  
  
"Severus," Hermione groaned. "There, there!" she cried out as his cock hit that sweet spot inside of her. She came with a muffled cry, her inner walls gripping his cock tightly.  
  
He finished moments after, whispering her name lovingly as he tenderly pressed kisses along her cheek and collarbone.  
  
When they were each spent, they lay tangled in each other's arms in bed. Severus panted, trying to catch his breath while Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying their post-coital bliss.  
  
"I love you," Severus whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. His hair brushed her face, tickling her lightly. Reaching up, he pushed his hair back, tucking it behind his ear. He sat up, picking his pants up off the floor.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at him. "I love you, too." Sitting up, Hermione shimmied back into her nightgown. Despite being married for nearly ten years, the two of them spent almost every evening engaging in marital bliss. It was something that she would never tire of.   
  
She cast a freshening charm on them both, removing the sweat and other bodily liquids. She did it automatically, as it was part of their nightly routine. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when their bedroom door creaked open.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
Turning, Hermione saw their five-year-old daughter, Miri, standing in the doorway. She rubbed her eye sleepily before tugging her three-year-old brother in behind her. "Mummy, Sebby had a bad dream."  
  
Sebastian whimpered, glancing at his parents with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Hermione murmured, her heart aching. She moved towards them quickly, picking Sebastian up into her arms. She held him tightly while he silently cried.  
  
"Miri, come here," Severus said after covertly putting his pants back on. He opened his arms to his daughter, snuggling her once she joined him in bed. "Seb was having a nightmare?"  
  
Miri nodded, her lower lip wobbling. "He sounded so sad when he cried. He just murmured Mummy and Daddy over and over."  
  
Severus kissed her on the forehead. "You did a good job bringing him to us, sweetheart. Thank you."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, sitting on the edge of the bed as she rocked Sebastian in her arms. "You take your big sister job quite seriously, don't you, Miri?"  
  
Miri puffed up her chest, nodding loudly. "I do. Sometimes, Sebby annoys me, but I like him most of the time." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't like it when he cries."  
  
"Neither do we," Hermione assured Miri. Turning her attention towards Sebastian, whose expression brightened when he saw her, she lightly cooed.  
  
Sebastian cracked a smile, reaching up and touching her face. "Mummy, sleep."  
  
"You want to sleep in Mummy's bed?" Hermione asked. When Sebastian nodded, she found that she didn't have it in her heart to say no. She looked to Severus, who nodded. While the two of them had been working on getting the children to stay in their own beds for the night, tonight was an exception. And to be honest, Hermione wanted to ensure that Sebastian wasn't going to have another nightmare.  
  
"If Sebby can stay, can I stay too, Mummy? Daddy?" Miri looked back and forth between her parents excitedly. She clasped her tiny hands together as she pleaded. "Pleaseeee," she begged, elongating the word as she whined.  
  
"You can stay," Severus told her, ruffling her black curls. A light smirk on his face told Hermione that he was wrapped around his little girl's finger.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy!" Miri shouted, tackling her father with a hug. "I promise, tomorrow I'll stay in my bed."  
  
Severus laughed. "I certainly hope so," he told her, but the look he shared with Hermione told her that he wasn't very optimistic. He kissed Miri on the forehead.  
  
"Come on, now, let's get some rest." Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, lifting the duvet. She watched as their two children scrambled to get in the middle of the bed and under the covers. Sebastian tripped in his excitement, but Miri quickly righted her little brother.  
  
"There, are you both all set?" Hermione asked once the two of them were snuggled in the middle of the bed.  
  
Miri nodded, and Sebastian copied her.   
  
"There's my two lovebugs." Hermione kissed them both. "Goodnight, Miri and Sebastian."  
  
"Kisses, Daddy!" Miri said, rolling over and smiling at her father.  
  
"Daddy!" Sebastian cooed excitedly.  
  
Severus chuckled. "Goodnight." He kissed both of them lightly on the nose.  
  
Hermione watched with a soft smile on her face. She would never tire of seeing Severus with their children. She remembered his hesitation during their first pregnancy, as he was worried that he wouldn't be a good father. She smiled, knowing that she would never tire of telling him that his worries were all for naught.  
  
He was a wonderful father. Miri and Sebastian adored him, and it was clear that Severus adored them back.  
  
As she watched Severus tuck them in and then snuggled down between them, Hermione thought that maybe, it was time they had another child. She caught Severus's gaze and blushed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked quietly, glancing down at Miri and Sebastian.  
  
Severus smirked. "Indeed I am, wife. Here's to hoping that these two actually stay in bed tomorrow night."  
  
Hermione giggled. "I very much doubt that."  
  
"Then I suppose with have to get… creative," Severus whispered. He arched a brow at her, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.  
  
The wicked gleam in his eyes told Hermione that conceiving their next child would be an adventure all on its own. She couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
